The amount of data being sent over digital data networks is steadily increasing. As a result bottlenecks and/or unbalanced network topology is often present in the digital data networks. The user's of the digital data networks often experience this as so called lag. Hence, there is a need for being able to locate bottlenecks and/or unbalanced network topology in digital data networks.